regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Bart's Gone Mysterious!
Plot After Bart got kidnapped by the Empire, Zim, Gumball, Lisa and Nate must rescue him before he gets mutated into a giant monster. Transcript *(The episode starts at the park) *'Bart': D'oh! I hate working! Working's poison! *'Nate': I feel your pain, Bart. * (The empire attacks the park) * Mordecai: We are being attacked! Quick, Rigby! In the closet! * (Mordecai and Rigby enter the closet as the scene switches to the living room) * Nate: ZELOK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *(Zelok approached, capturing Bart) *'Zelok': How do you like to be a new member of the Empire, Bart? *'Bart': Hell no! *'Zelok': Well too bad! (Teleported with Bart) * (Benson enters) * Benson: What... just... happend?! *'Nate': The jackass Empire stole Bart! *'Benson': More like the empire captured him, so we might want to get some help. *(At the inside of the moon) *'Zelok': I captured him my lords. *(3 of the empire leaders Bowser, and King Pig approached) *'Barranco': Excellent. * Bart: (Struggling) Why need me?! * Barranco: Because we can make you have a better job, right as new air commander of the empire battle fleet! * Bart: What are you?! Nuts?! I'm just a 10 year old prank master! * Zelok: (Facepalmed) Haven't you hate working at the park, heres a little something. (Holds a needle what is inside was dark green, red and black mixture) I am serious i would leave this pire mutatiom surpreme in ya if you don't join the empire. * Bart: The only reason I said working's poison is that working also includes learning, so, I hate work! * Zelok: How is that very toxic if it is learning!? * Bart: I don't know! Homer told me before I even started school * Zelok: He lied, Bart. He lied to you! * Bart: Yeah! This can explain why Homer always strangles me! * (Somewhere in the moon, Zim and Gumball approached) * Zim: Now we should be able to rescue Bart by ourselves. * Gumball: Exactly. *'Zim': Let's go. We gonna find Bart and fast. Hopefully, people like one of us won't bother our mission. *'Lisa': What mission? *'Nate': We're gonna help you two. *'Zim': Sorry! Wrong thing here! *'Gumball': Yeah, and besides, you guys are kids! *'Lisa': But Bart's my brother! *'Nate': And I'm 14 years old! Besides, Gumball is a kid! *'Gumball': Of course I am, plus Benson said if Zim and I do this alone, we would get 70 dollars each day. *'Lisa': Let me get this straight, a 12 year old can go save someone, but people who are 8 and 14 years old can't!? *'Zim': Fair point. Plus this is our assigning. So how about you and Lisa go home? *'Nate': NO. And in case you didn't hear that, HELL NO! *'Gumball': Fine, you can come. *'Zim': (Whispers to Gumball) Gumball, if we do this, we won't get 70 earth money each day. *'Gumball': (Whispers to Zim) I know, we got to do something. Hey Nate, go check if he is somewhere. *'Zim': And we will check if he is in the labatory! * Nate: NICE TRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * Lisa: Nate will only do this if you admit that Benson is a big, fat, measly, stupid jerk *'Zim': BENSON IS NOT A BIG FAT MESSY DUMB JERK! You guys treated him that way! We two can do this. *'Gumball': For the 70 dollars gift. *'Nate': Oh my God! You two greedy noobholes can't accept a little help! *'Zim': (Gasp) What the filth did you filthing call us!? Grredy nobed holes!? *'Gumball': Its so bad like a bad guy saying, come on Zim lets just go *'Zim': I agree, as for Nate becoming an angered issued teenage child! *(Zim and Gumball left) *'Lisa': Hey Nate, i think they really mean to call you a teenage kid. * Benson: And I just heard the entire thing so I would say it was Nate trying to make the two not get 70 dollars. * Lisa:We should've listen to them Nate! * Benson: And you said that I was a big, fat, measly, stupid jerk * Nate: Oh, we didn't mean you. We mean't ANOTHER Benson * Benson: Yeah right. * Nate: (On rage) GRR! RANGO LA SINGIE! (Goes crazy) * Lisa: I think he said I HATE MY LIFE!. * Benson: Sorry, Lis. Despite the fact that Bart's your brother, the answer is still no *'Nate': I'm not getting respect even after 6 years I've escaped from Japan! Come on! Bart's my friend! I'm never any use in missions! I just want to help them! *'Benson': Well i know the perfect job you can do, stop the robbers from stealing bank money. * Nate: Lame! * Benson: DO IT OR YOUR FIRED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * Nate: Okay! Okay! * Benson: And Lisa. You can help Skips clean out his garage * (Somewhere in the moon) * Zim: Here it is, the labatory! * Gumball: It appears to be guarded by those two big grey rabbids. * Zim: Wait a minute whats that soundtrack coming from!? * Singers: Without a Mayor Quimby, our town would really stink. We wouldn't have a tire yard or a mid-sized roller rink. * Women: We wouldn't have our gallows, or our shiny Bigfoot trap. * Men: It's not the mayor's fault... * Singers: That the stadium collapsed! * Gumball: That is so lamebrained! * Girl: Your telling me! * (Lisa and Nate are behind Gumball and Zim) * Zim: Well, I guess, your in! * Lisa: Yes! * Gumball: On one condition. Don't tell Benson you joined * Nate: We won't * Singers: Without a Mayor Quimby, our town would really stink. We wouldn't have a tire yard or a mid-sized roller rink. * Women: We wouldn't have our gallows, or our shiny Bigfoot trap. * Men: It's not the mayor's fault... * Singers: That the stadium collapsed! * (Empire troops approached, shooting laser beams at the singers) * Big grey rabbid 1: Singers are not suppose to be in the episode! * Big grey rabbid 2: Unless if its from this show! * (Empire troops left) * Zim: I don't think they notice the two of us. *'Nate & Lisa': Don't you mean the four of us? * Gumball: Bart might be in the labatory! * (The our spied on Zelok and Bart) * Zelok: And thats why being evil as an Empire member is better. * Bart: Yeah, but, attacking my friends isn't a great job * Zelok: Most of your friends probably think your pranks make you look like an idiot. * (Zim, Gumball, Nate, and Lisa burst through a metal door as it exploded) * Zelok: IMPOSSIBLE!!! * Lisa: Bart, hang on! * Bart: Okay! * Zelok: (Holds a laser gun and aims it at the four) Do you really think saving him was a great idea, well I guess I should inject him with mutation surpreme. Since you heroes are too late. Heheheheheh. * Nate: Bart! Duck! * (Zelok missed the shot) * Zelok: Well Bart here are you chances. (Traps the 5 hy placing a shield) You either turn to the dark side, or turn into a monster. * Bart: Never! * Lisa: Catch us if you can! (Destroys the sheild) Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes from The Extordonary Regular Show Category:Specials